As a portable telephone has been miniaturized and lightened, it has recently become more popular and more easily carried. It is primarily carried in a pocket in a jacket or slacks.
When carrying a portable telephone in a pocket of slacks, especially a side pocket thereof, it is difficult to take out only the portable telephone from the pocket, since in many cases there are also other small articles such as cigarettes and a lighter. Besides, it is difficult to take it out from a rear pocket of slacks, especially while sitting, since the rear pocket is comparatively small and obstructed by bulky loins.
Moreover, when being carried in the pocket of slacks, the portable telephone may suddenly fall out of the pocket due to one's physical motions such as walking, standing, and sitting.
Furthermore, when being carried in a pocket of a jacket, it may also fall out of the pocket on the occasion of taking off or putting on the jacket.
The Japanese Utility Model No. 3019172 discloses a special pocket for a portable telephone fixed at both sides of clothes. The Japanese Utility Model No. 3025210 discloses a pocket for a portable telephone fixed inside a conventional pocket.
However, these pockets can not prevent the portable telephone from suddenly falling out, and one needs to pay special attention when standing and sitting.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to improve a pocket for portable telephone in clothes such as a jacket and slacks.